Impulse
by caramelkissesxo
Summary: Divergent as if the war on Abnegation never happened... but the story starts off with FourTris in the middle of a battle for their relationship... FourTris will be prevalent but don't be surprised a lot can happen...a lot will happen.
1. Chapter 1- Tris

**Hi guys, so I've never written anything before, but I've always considered writing a book, I just never really knew where to start. As many of you are, I have become absolutely obsessed with the Divergent books! They Are pretty much amazing, and I have read multiple stories on the website, so I finally decided maybe I should write my own version as like a stepping stone for me to write me own book. I'm slightly basing some of the situations in the story with situations in my own life… I don't want to spoil anything so I will let you guys in on some of that later in the story if you are interested. I know some things may come as a shock now, but please trust me and just give me a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Divergent, that would be Veronica Roth****J**

**-Enjoy, Kissess my loves xoxo**

****TRIS POV****

The room was dark, just a hint of light managed to creep its way in from under the doorway in the front of my apartment. The room was still very new to me, as I've only been living here for a week. It's obnoxiously big, it's much bigger than the apartments that all my friends have received, but that is probably due to the fact that I was ranked first in initiation.

Christina of course, had found the time to drag me shopping so I could some things to help me decorate it so it "popped". I would've been satisfied with the plain white walls, I was used to the plain white walls that I lived in all my life.

But I have to admit it wasn't too bad, she didn't go overboard with the decorations. The walls were still white, but they were trimmed at the top and bottom with a thick black stripe and a small grey line separating the black and the white. In a way I chose these colors as a way to represent my old life in abnegation coming together to meet with my new life. The white representing a blank canvas ready to be filled with whatever God has planned for my future in Dauntless.

My attention refocused on the man lying in the bed beside me. His body held tightly against mine, his lips just a kiss away from me. I admired the way his body was sculpted, the definition in his chest that provided the affection, security, and comfort I've craved since I was a little girl. His muscular arms wrapped around me as if to form a barrier between me and the rest of the world. I lifted my hands slowly and began running them through his thick brown hair, registering the feeling of each strand as they slid between my fingertips. I let them work their way through his hair multiple times, until finally they found a resting place clasped behind his neck.

Just a few hours ago we were leaving my apartment to head to the party Christina was hosting for all of the new initiates that had finally made it through the Dauntless initiation. We had been spending a lot of time together this past week so when he asked if we could go the party together, of course I wasn't going to disagree. He showed at my door around 7 dressed handsomely in his black polo shirt and black jeans, and we headed to the party.

When we walked in there was music, alcohol flowing, and drunken initiates everywhere celebrating their success and making it into Dauntless. By the time the party was over we were both drunk and tired, so we walked back to my apartment supporting each other and collapsed on my bed. It was still pretty early, only about 10 o' clock surprisingly since Christina decided to make it an early party given that we had a long day ahead of us tomorrow. After the final rankings were announced, we were given two weeks off before we picked jobs and began training for them, and tomorrow morning was that day.

I had stumbled off the bed and headed to my drawers to find something to sleep in. I could hear him chuckle behind me as he watched me struggling to find suitable pajamas. After a drunken battle with the drawers that I clearly was not going to win, I finally settled on a long t-shirt, and crawled in the bed lying beside where he was sitting. He helped me get tucked in, and started to leave, but I decided it would be best if he spent the night rather than him leave, and me be here, drunk and alone.

We pretty much passed out immediately for a good couple hours, until about 3am when I woke up screaming and sweating from a nightmare. This one had been pretty recurrent this week, about a recent altercation I had that seemed to haunt me every single minute of the day for the past couple of days. But he was there; he pulled me close to him and secured me in his embrace as his fingertips slowly began to rub my arms and shoulders, granting me a temporary fix of relaxation.

I rolled over so that this time we were face to face, his eyes staring deeply into mine as he ran his hand gently down my cheek and leaned in kissing me on the forehead. I pulled myself up so our mouths were aligned and crashed my lips onto his; it was an impulsive kiss, a kiss I probably should have put a little more thought into before I acted on, but oh well now. He pulled me tighter and I responded by rolling my body on top of his, sliding my arms around his neck as I felt his tongue tracing my lips asking for permission to enter. I pulled away slightly, teasing him, but also giving him permission to take control, and with that he raised his eyebrows and rolled us over so I was lying down and he was on top of me.

I laid there staring at the man before me.

His beautiful, big, brown eyes locked on mine and instantly had me mesmerized. I had a flashback to the first time we really interacted, I remember the way he looked at me during the capture the flag game when our team was victorious as he saw me emerge with the flag.

"Uriah" I whispered in a voice barely audible to myself. He leaned in gently and placed a kiss on my lips, his fingertips softly brushed away the loose strands of hair out of my face.

"Yes" he replied in a tone more serious than I am used to when it comes to him and his bubbling personality.

"Why me? Why do you think I am worth the relationships you are putting at risk for this" I hesitated as I pondered what to describe our current little unexplainable affair, then came to a decision to skip giving us a title all together as I continued to explain the thought I had in my head. "Four is like a brother to you, I am not pretty, there is nothing quite outstanding about me… I thought you liked Marlene, and she's beautiful. Why is this moment that we have so special"

Doubt slowly began to branch itself out through my head. Uriah has always been very attractive to me, his brown eyes, his smile, his beautiful skin, and his body was like a work of art that seemed to be calling out to me. His personality was just as beautiful as he was, before this week, I never would have investigated my feelings for him when I had Tobias; Tobias was my rock, my strength, and my everything. Keyword: was. After everything that happened I found a little bit of comfort in Uriah this week, he's been hanging around helping me get through this, and maybe all those feelings I have had for him, that have been masked under my feelings for Tobias, were finally coming out.

He seemed to think about my question before responding "Why you?"

He touched my lips "Your smile is captivating"

He traced his fingers around my eyes "These are mesmerizing"

He ran his hand through my hair until he was cradling my head "Your mind is powerful, it draws me in with every thought, it's a puzzle that I'd be willing to spend my whole life attempting to put together."

With his other hand he ran it down so it rested on my chest "And this, this is the most valuable thing of all, your heart shines with this glow that could make anybody fall in love with you. It carries this beauty that is so blinding it's baffling to try and comprehend. You ask me why and you referenced Four, why are you worth the risk? You my queen are worth so much more than the risk of my relationship with someone who never treated you with the respect and admiration you deserve, and I will risk that and anything else I need to in order for you to see that you aren't just beautiful, but you are stunning."

I don't know if my mouth dropped in awe, I don't know how long the tears had been forming before they began falling.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I didn't have a clue about what to say.

I just pulled him down so his body rested on mine and kissed him with this new found passion, I tugged at his shirt struggling to pull it over his head until he assisted me in taking it off. At the moment, I let the past be the past, and began to have a new desire for the future.

**What did you think? Pleaseeeee leave me reviews, do you like it, do you hate it, what you think, what you want to see… all that kind of stuff! I have the second chapter written so I will post that once I notice some activity and feedback on this one!**


	2. Chapter 2- Tobias

**Soo I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter to give you guys more of a clue about what's happening. Please favorite, follow, leave reviews, something so I know somebody is interested in my writing. If there is anything you don't like, want to see, anything at all let me know in a review or a message. I'll post again when once I continue to see positive feedback and activity! The beginning in italics is from Divergent, it's just rephrased as if told from Tobias POV. Thankssss**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, so I do not own Divergent**

**-Thanks loves, enjoy :* xoxo**

****Tobias POV****

_"I have something I need to tell you," I said. She runs her fingers along the tendons in my hands and looks back at me. "I might be in love with you." I smiled a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."  
"That's sensible of you," She says, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."  
I laughed, my nose sliding along her jaw, my lips pressing to her ear.  
"Maybe I'm already sure," I say, "and I just don't want to frighten you."  
She laughs a little. "Then you should know better."  
"Fine," I say. "Then I love you." _

The flashbacks come frequently. I remember that day perfectly. Max had just announced the final rankings, and I had never been more proud of anybody in my life when I heard that she had ranked first. She ran over to me, almost hesitant of how to embrace me in front of her friends. I hugged her and she kissed me, leaving all of her friends and other spectator's mouths on the ground in utter shock. She gave them a wink, grabbed my hand, her small body attempting to pull me towards the exit. I chuckled at her apparent confidence in her strength as I was probably almost twice her size, but I followed, I would follow her anywhere.

She took me to the trains and I wrapped my arms around her, it was the first time we had been alone all day and I craved her lips. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me waste as she leaned in kissed me. I squeezed her tightly, for as close as we were I just wanted her, I wanted us to be closer. I ran my fingers along the spine of her back as she parted her lips from mine and placed them on my neck sending shivers down my body. To my distaste the train sounded in the distance and she jumped down, took a deep breath and sighed.

I chuckled at her obvious frustration, and she punched me playfully in the shoulder before running off to catch the train. Watching her run is beautiful, her blonde hair flowing with the wind. She looked back and smiled, waiting for me to start running before she jumped into the last car. When we boarded, I sat on the floor and she sat on my lap straddling me. It was that moment I looked in her eyes that I knew I loved this girl.

Two weeks later, and I don't know what to do with myself.

I can't eat, I can't sleep.

Part of me is missing, part of me is gone.

When she walked away I could see she was trying to be strong. I could see she was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, that determination and that fire in her eyes to hide the pain I caused her which was much more apparent in her voice, which cracked with every word she said. I agonized over the last words she spoke to me as they left her mouth:

"You know, I should have expected this, because you loving a girl like me never made sense."

I remember reaching my arm out to grab her, but she used all her might to shake out of my grasp. Her body still not strong enough, but I didn't want to do anything to cause her any physical pain, so I let her go. She started walking away, and I stood there, waiting for her to look back.

If she would have looked back then I would have had a small hope to hang on to, just the slightest bit of hope that she would one day be able to forgive me. I don't suspect she ever will, and even if she could, I don't think I could ever forgive myself for causing that look in her eyes, from taking away the sparkle that I used to dream about since I first lifted her out of the net on choosing day.

Her words just replay themselves in my head over and over again as I shake my head with disgust in nobody but myself. I try to get my mind off of her but there is no escaping her. There is no escaping the guilt I feel.

I'm sitting in the control room with Zeke, watching out for her as I would always do. They were given two weeks off after the rankings were announced to enjoy their new lives in Dauntless, explore without having to worry about training or work. There have been a lot of parties, but I can't bring myself to step foot in another one of them. I noticed she's been staying in her apartment for the most part all week, occasionally leaving with Christina to get some food. I have also seen Uriah coming in and out of her room all week with bags of food, and other stuff I can't really recognize. I honestly felt a cringe of jealousy and anger working its way through me at the thought of them being able to spend time with Tris.

"Tonight's the new initiate party Christina's hosting" Zeke says from the chair across the room. I just keep my focus on the screens. "Look man you look terrible, we all make mistakes, just give her some time to forgive you, you know she loves you, I'm sure she will except your apology sooner or later."

I ponder that statement. Apologize.

"Dude I don't know how to get her to even listen to my apology. She doesn't have a reason too, I don't deserve her. And I am not going to another part. I am not going to look as if I have moved on, because I haven't. I won't. I need her back in my life, and I will do whatever it takes in order to earn her love again."

Zeke stays in the control room with me, he really is a good friend because I know how much he likes parties and missing this one isn't something he is probably thrilled about doing considering it may be the last one for the week.

A few hours later and I notice Tris and somebody else, both of them obviously drunk, fumbling with the keys at the door. I zoom in and clench my fist on the table as I recognize who is supporting her and keeping her steady. Uriah.

It's not that I suspect that he is going to take advantage of her in anyway, but no matter how much of a hypocrite I sound like, I don't like the idea of her allowing anybody else to support her other than me. Zeke must have noticed the change and my heavy breathing because at some point he managed to make his way over and stand behind me studying the screen. I look up at him and he freezes as well when he notices his little brother walk in with the love of my life and shut the door of her apartment.

"They're just friends, Uri wouldn't do that to you, you are like a brother to him" Zeke tries to reassure me, and with the hesitation in his voice, I assume he's trying to reassure himself too.

"Uriah hasn't talked to me since what happened with Tris, he won't even look my way" I State flatly.

"Doesn't mean anything's going to happen, he's probably just making sure she gets to bed safely, and then I am sure he will leave. We should probably get out of here too, you need to get some rest, clear your mind, and I am exhausted"

"Go ahead and go back, I'll be fine, I will probably head out of here soon." He looks at me warily, but then nods his head, grabs his jacket, and heads out of the control room.

Hours pass by, and contrary to Zeke, Uri is still in there.

I can't bear the thought of him consoling her in any way, it's too much. I storm out of the control room and head towards the dormitories. I'm pretty confident that I am going to follow through in my plan when I realize that I am not on my floor. Next thing I know I am standing outside her door, and I knock.

**This chapter really wasn't necessarily what I wanted it to be, I wanted to do more but I really wanted Tobias view out there, so you guys could get a look inside his head. I am sure you are wondering what exactly took place between Tris and Tobias and I will let you know soon enough, keep reading! **

**Oh and if you want shorter chapters, longer chapters, umm just let me know. This is my first time writing and I am not quite sure what people prefer!**

**3 Caramelkissesssxoxo**


End file.
